Hot Summer Day
by Starry Eyes2
Summary: Serena's on probation - she can't leave Darien's apartment. Unfortunately, or perhaprs fortunately, for both of them, this arrangement seems to turn him on. . .
1. Balcony and Bathroom

It was a hot summer day. Darien Chiba, as he walked home along the busy streets and sidewalks of the city where he lived, could feel a sweat beginning to break out along his brow. Already, he longed for the relative cool the night would bring — and for what he would find at his apartment.

His girlfriend, Serena Tsukino, had not had a good last term of school. Her report card, her father had said (her mother had passed on years before), had been an utter disgrace to the name of Tsukino. Darien found Serena's bad grades infinitely amusing, since he knew she was about as bright as blondes came those days. Still, her complete lack of motivation brought her atrocious grades and unkind comments from teachers one and all. Yes, she was a blonde — but it wasn't a turn-off. She was witty, when she felt the need, bright, charming, and utterly, head over heels, beautiful. Sure, she had a strange way of wearing her hair — it was what had made Darien notice her in the first place — but it suited her. Besides, he thought wickedly, he could always take those stupid "meatballs" out.

Anyway, the long and short of the matter was, Serena's bad grades had caused her to be grounded — for the whole summer. However, after the punishment was in place, Mr. Tsukino had recalled a two week vacation for the family — which comprised Serena, her father, and her little brother Samuel. Rather than cause Sammy and himself to suffer as well, Mr. Tsukino had arranged for Serena to miss out on this family treat by charging Darien with the care of her. It had been a difficult choice for Mr. Tsukino, because, although he liked and trusted Darien as a young man, he hated the idea of Darien and Serena dating. But the choice had been made, and Darien was to keep Serena in his apartment for the entire duration of the two weeks, which had started the day before.

Serena had put up remarkably little fuss about this, since she had expected Darien to take her side, and disregard the edict. But Darien found the whole thing intensely amusing, and wanted to see the effect being shut up for two weeks would have on Serena, let alone him. Well, she was extremely HOT, as he'd told himself many times. _Ah, hell, _he thought. _She's not just hot, she's damned sexy._

As such thoughts crossed his mind, along with certain wicked images, he reached the block of his apartment complex. As he looked above, to his balcony, he was stunned by the sight of Serena, wearing remarkably little, lounging there. A wave of jealousy washed over him, and he rushed upstairs, determined to remove her from the balcony, where any passing male specimen was sure to spot her.

As he opened the door to his apartment, he called to Serena.

"Sere? You still here?"

She appeared, putting on an extremely sulky face. "Where else would I be? You locked me in!"

She was wearing even less than he'd thought. A pair of shorts that hardly deserved the name of underwear, and a light green, EXTREMELY tight halter top that ended just below the range of the permissable, and a neckline that went way below, yet managed to show his roving eyes frustratingly little.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Honestly, a girl is lucky if she can get a guy to look her in the face for more than ten seconds. Is my chest all you can think about?"

"Sorry," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from where they only too willingly focused. "Were you out on the balcony?"

She nodded. "It's so hot," she groaned, stretching her arms out above her head. Darien shut his eyes quickly, finding it hard to remain on task.

"Should I remind you that your father's instructions were that you remain INSIDE my apartment, and the balcony does not count as INSIDE."

"Good Lord, Darien!" she moaned. "Why are you so intent on following this to the dot? Can't I have any fun?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, like a grade-schooler, and flopped, belly first, onto the couch, propping her head up with her hands. Now the low neck of her top showed far more than Darien was prepared for, and he found himself growing stiff, staring down her shirt.

With an effort, he began to speak again. "You should have figured out that the balcony was out of bounds," he said sternly. "I think I'm going to have to put you — somewhere less equivocal."

He reached down and grabbed her around the waist, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin on his hands, and threw her over his shoulder. She was so light, to him — he was a lot taller than she.

"Darien!" she shrieked. "Put me down at once!"

He grinned as she pounded fruitlessly on his back, and carried her across, into his bedroom, where she grew suddenly quiet, and on into the bathroom, where he dumped her inelegantly. "And there you will stay," he told her, grinning all the while, "Until I say you can come out."

He turned on his heel, and locked the bathroom door behind him, conveniently pocketing the key. God, sometimes she drove him crazy.


	2. Bathroom and Bedroom

All his work for the afternoon complete, Darien ventured a look at his watch. Seven o'clock! Yikes, he'd left Serena in the bathroom for more than five hours. She would be fuming at him! _But I can fix that, _he thought slyly. _I can fix that just fine, now that I don't have any work to complete. . ._

As he approached the bathroom door, the sound of water assailed his ears. He smiled slightly. She must be in the shower. Well, he could always accidentally walk in on her, couldn't he? And then, of course, moving from the bathroom to the bed would be no problem — if they even needed to.

He slid the key in the lock, and turned quickly, just as the water shut off. As he opened the door, he was greeted by the nude — and extremely tantalizing — form of his girlfriend stepping, dripping wet, from the shower. Thinking fast, he seized the only towel in sight, and flung it into the other room.

"Serena?"

"AHHHH!" she screamed, and spun around, to be greeted by a smug-looking Darien. "What are you doing? I'm not wearing anything!"

"I'd noticed," he commented dryly. "Don't be so uptight — I have seen it all before, remember?"

"Don't you have any decency?"

"Nope," he shrugged, crossing the room in one stride and placing both hands on her waist. He'd had enough of LOOKING at her, now he wanted her in his hands.

"Know what, Sere? You're gorgeous. And I thought you were something clothed."

"Urghhh! You pervert!" she screeched, and twisted out of his grasp. He ran after her, but by the time he'd reached the other room, she'd already found the towel.

"Oh, come on Sere," he said, undaunted. "You can't mean you didn't want it too."

"Not after you locked me in your bathroom!"

He rolled his eyes. Of course. It would be that. "Well then, can't I say sorry — in a very special way?"

She turned her back on him. " I may just forgive you — if you leave now."

He shrugged, and left the room. He could afford to wait. He had plenty of time.

A few minutes later she came out of his bedroom, arrayed in yet another revealing outfit. Her shorts, if possible, were even shorter than the last pair, and worse, he could tell she had nothing underneath them. Her top — not at all a top, simply a black piece of cloth, fastened around her breasts in such a way that it pushed them up — in a very appealing way, to Darien's eyes.

"Honestly, Sere. Do you just HAVE to show off your tits today? You know I like them, you don't have to sell them to me."

She turned her nose up in the air. "I'm leaving."

He shook his head. "Oh, no you're not. Your father said I was to keep you in this apartment, and that is what I plan to do."

She ignored him and made for the door, only to be stopped by a strong arm around her waist.

"I am to keep you here," Darien continued. "Even if it means tying you to the bed."

He flung her over his shoulder once again, and retreated to his bedroom, where he threw her on the bed, and dug some cord out of his nightstand. Sitting on her stomach, he grasped her wrists and tied the cord tightly around them, fastening it to the head of the bed. Still on her, he turned and did the same with her feet.

"How long do you want this time?" he asked when he was done.

"I am going to start screaming," she informed him.

"Oh no, you're not." He pulled his pocket handkerchief out of his pocket, and stuffed it into her mouth, then found another and tied it over.

She tried to scream, but no noise came from her mouth.

"Be careful," he warned. "I don't want to find you've choked when I come back for the fun!"

Stepping back, he admiring his handiwork, watching her twist and writhe on the bed. A little more of that, he thought, and her top would come of. Hopefully it would have slipped by the time he got back. Otherwise, he could just remove it — he had no objections to that at all. . .

Oh, yes, he would have fun that night. . .


End file.
